Never drop the cookies in the ice cream
by Acoustic Ghost
Summary: Your to young, Your to immature, Sorry, maybe next time, SHE WAS SICK OF HEARING HER TEAMMATES dismiss her because of her age. To bad a certain Ice Cream themed girl took an interest.
1. Dismissed no more

Cat: RWBY

Title: Never drop the cookies in the Ice Cream

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Main: Ruby X Neo (Cookies and Cream), Neptune X Weiss, Sage X Yang, Sun X Blake, Cinder X Emerald X Mercury, Pollination (Three sided)

Summary: Your to young, Your to immature, Sorry, maybe next time, SHE WAS SICK OF HEARING HER TEAMMATES dismiss her because of her age. To bad a certain Ice Cream themed girl took an interest.

I had this idea after reading a few different Ruby Negelt stories. Thought I'd play with it a bit and Use Neo and Ruby as the main girls here. I plan on doing some crazy stuff, but right now I just want to start it. Enjoy.

Speech

_Thought_

Communication

I do not own RWBY it is the property of Rooster Teeth and the brain child of Monty Oum

0000000000000

**Chapter 1: Dismissed no more**

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Team RWBY's dorm**

**Time: 1950**

The dorm room of Team RWBY was quiet. Not a soul was in site, the boy band poster that Yang put up depicting the Achievement Hunters was the only thing that could see inside of the room. The door to the room was kicked open, before a blur of motion found itself on top of the top bunk that was held up by nothing more then ropes and sealing mounted hooks. The blur that rushed into the room began to crying into her pillow. The girl in question was the Leader of Team RWBY, the youngest Student to ever attend Beacon academy, hailed as a prodigy by her teachers, and upstart by what should have been her peers.

Ruby Summer Rose, originally the happiest girl in the world was currently the most miserable. She stood at 5'2" with a petite frame with a tight core formed into a four pack with toned legs attached, C-cup breasts that when compared to her sister's were less noticeable, choppy neck length black hair with crimson tips, wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans, a red corset, a pair of black combat boots, and her ever present red clock. And her most striking feature to many of the boys and girls who had a crush on Ruby were her wide almost shining silver eyes, that always radiated kindness.

So why was the kindest girl in Beacon currently miserable?

It wasn't that she just got this way, it had been building over the course of three months. Today was just the breaking point. It had been nearly half a year since Team RWBY formed. At first the group had a lot of hurtles to work out. Weiss with her anger at not getting the leadership position and her way of talking to people put her at odds with several people, including her team. Ruby had slowly chipped away at her icy persona hoping to turn the girl into her friend. She put up with the lectures, the hours long study sessions, and the hours of extra practice Weiss forced upon her, but it was worth it. Eventually the girl had thawed out and acted as Ruby's friend rather then a Drill instructor. Blake with her rather Self-righteous and sometimes overly zealous attempts to be a pillar for the Faunus students. This lead to more then one fight with students like Cardin and his group and even a few other groups. Thanks to this Ruby served detention along side Blake and even a few extras for not keeping her teammate in check. Yang.. The person Ruby loved the most, the person Ruby saw as more of a mother then a sister had her moments. She allowed her grades to slip so she could have 'fun' with a few flings of hers. Yang may have treated Ruby like a kid, but she knew about relationships and sex. Ruby herself was bi-curious, but leaned more towards girls. She had made out with Blake and Weiss both at one point, but that was more or less in the heat of a moment.

That wasn't the point.

Over the last 3 months the team had... drifted away from each other or rather from Ruby. It started out with Ruby asking Weiss to accompany her to the arcade. It was a weekend and Ruby was exhausted from all the nearly 20 plus hours of studying they did. Weiss had gotten angry at her and began to call her all kinds of Immature, childish, and the like. Even accusing her of neglecting her studies Ruby had been so embarrassed because not only had Blake and Yang looked at her in disappointment, but so had everyone who heard her, including Goodwitch, Ruby's favorite teacher. The day following that Ruby had asked Blake to go to the movies with her. Blake had glared at Ruby and berated her for asking her that when several Faunus workers had died in a Schnee dust mine. She had accused her of being insensitive and dismissive of the Faunus rights cause. This nearly lead to a falling out with her good friend Velvet. Then the worst yet was Yang. She had blown off their Sister Sunday, a day Ruby held close to her heart FOR A FUCKING DATE! A date that didn't end well. A Date that had Yang yelling at Ruby when she had come back drunk and angry that her date had a girlfriend and only wanted to get into Yang's pants, like that was Ruby's fault.

No. The straw that broke the camels back was the fact that tonight a new club had opened up and as a team they had decided to go together. They had all gotten dressed up to go to the new Club in Vale Nirvana, unfortunately it was a 18 and over club. While Yang, Blake, and Weiss could pass off as 18, Ruby still had enough baby fat around her cheeks. Instead of leaving and going somewhere they could all enjoy, the others decided that it would be best if Ruby left and went back to Beacon without them. She wanted to scream and argue back that it wasn't fair, but knew that it would gall on deaf ears so she did what she was told. She left. She was hurt, sad, annoyed, and angry. But above all else she was fed up. She was fed up with the bullshit, she was fed up with her team, and she just wanted to feel... wanted.

Ruby finally stopped crying and grabbed her scroll. It was only 9 at night. She could probably catch a Bullhead back to Vale and go to Glass Slipper, a club that knew her well. She didn't know that tonight would change her life.

**Location: City of Vale**

**Place: Glass Slipper Club**

**Time: 2130**

Glass Slipper was a rather popular club In Vale for Huntsmen and Huntress's in training. It was owned by a former Huntress and Beacon Allumi that saw the need for stress relief. Thanks to this the club was open to any and all Huntsmen and Huntress's of any age, but Civilians had to be 21 and over to enter. It was frequented by many students at Beacon, and was a regular haunt for the older students. Tonight was slow, Mostly due Nirvana opening up. The owner didn't mind. She knew that the club would fail. She had been open for 5 years and along side the information broker Junior, and other well to do club owners. Nirvana was just a kid playing during Adult Swim.

Cinder Fall could work with that. Her amber eyes looked from the third floor VIP booth that was her spot as the 300 or so people danced, drank, and even got a little nasty. She was fine with that, after all the dark haired beauty got nasty with her bodyguard and Club's manager quite often. Tonight however her eyes were on the Third year student that was currently at the second floor bar that was reserved for Huntsmen and Huntress's. Cinder knew this girl well. She had taken her to bed a few times, but it was only a fling.

The Girl was 19, and she would be considered fun sized standing at only 4'10, 5'1 in her heels, her breasts were a wonderful thing being D-cup and perfectly palmable. Oh he things Cinder would do to those breasts, her legs, while not long were thicc as fog and you could sink your fingers into that supple ass of hers, her hair reached past her waist in one of the rare occasions she didn't braid it, half pink on the right side with white streaks sprinkles throughout and half brown,on the left, her eyes matched her hair with the right eye being pink and the left eye being brown. On occasion her eyes would shift colors, but that was due to her semblance to indicate the emotion she was feeling. She currently wore a white leotard that hugged her body over a pair of fishnet stockings, a pair of knee high boots that screamed 'fuck me', a pink half coat, and several necklaces. Neopalitan 'Neo' Surburt

She was nursing a drink. Her fourth one if memory serves right. Cinder was actually curious. Neo wasn't the type to drink like that. Getting off of her couch and making her way down a flight of steps she found herself next to Neo and ordering her own drink.

"What had you down in the dumps Neo. Normally you'd be grinding on someone by now," said Cinder taking a sip of her drink.

Neo frowned. "Boyfriend dumped me today," said Neo in a rather sweet melody that tickled the ears.

Neo rarely spoke. Not because it was hard for her, but because it was something she enjoyed. She enjoyed messing with people's heads by making them think that she was a mute. According to Neo it was a great weapon, especially when used along side her Semblance. Neo dated... use to day a young civilian male that came from a rather influential family in the Weapons modification market. He and neo had only dated for like 3 months, but it was still a little annoying seeing her friend and former lover down in the dumps.

"You okay hun?" asked the Club owner putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll live. Right now I just want to drink," said Neo taking a sip of her drink

Cinder smiled at her, before she reached into her pocket and pulled out one of her spare room keys. The club wanst the only thing Cinder owned. She also owned a small Hotel that was right down the road. It was 4 floors with a penthouse. Cinder kept the Penthouse for herself even though she owned a house in southern Vale. No it was more or less just so she could have sex with anyone who took her fancy without them knowing where she lived. Only 2 people knew where her home was located and she wanted to keep it that way.

"The Penthouse is yours tonight. Normally that's come with some lip service and a lot of cash, but i'm content at the moment," said Cinder, giving Neo a kiss on the cheek. "Take care Neo,"

Cinder walked off leaving Neo to her own devices. As Neo ordered another drink her eyes landed on a girl that wasn't that far away. The girl didn't look to be in much of a clubbing mood. Her adopted brother always said that Misery loved company, might as well see if she could get into Misery's pants. She signaled the bartender and told him to send the girl a drink on her. Neo smiled at the girl as she looked at her, before strutting over to the girl. Neo eyed the girl in lust, but was trying to hide it. She wanted to enjoy this hunt as well as the end of it.

Cinder looked on with a smirk as Neo put a hand on the girls thigh. She watched them for well over and hour as they drank, talked, and laughed, before they began to make out. It was another 5 minutes before they left.

Cinder would have to get Emerald to pull the footage from the Penthouse later. Just to make sure nothing was damaged.

**Location: City of Vale**

**Place: Main Street**

**Time: 2345**

The WBY of team RWBY walked down the street all slightly dejected and annoyed. Weiss Schnee glared at Blake, while Blake was glaring back, Yang had to stood in the center of the two. Each was dressed to the nines and looking for a good time. At least that was the plan. They had arrived at the club at 8 at night when the Club was having it's grand opening. Them and almost half of Vale turned up looking at the club.

The first hour was pretty good. Drinks were flowing, the beats were bumping. By hour two the hype had started to die down, but it was still a pretty banging club. Hour three was where things took a turn. Junior and Cinder the 'Leaders' of Vale's nightlife had a 'NO Racisum' Policy in place. It kept the Faunus and Humans from tearing each other apart. This new place didn't have such a policy. Some of the more extreme people. Several people, both Faunus and Human got into fights. It got so bad that the Security had to call in the V.C.P.D to handle things.

So now the trio were walking back to the Bullhead station to get back to Beacon.

"I can't believe what a bust that was," said Yang.

"Well if some rich condescending assholes had kept there mouths shut we would have been good," said Blake almost hissed

"And maybe if those ruffians didn't think it would be a good idea to insult the SDC this wouldn't have happened," said Weiss with narrowed eyes.

"Guys," started Yang heading off the agument that was about to come. "We need to stop by a bakary and we an apology cake for Ruby,"

Both Blake and Weiss winced hearing this. It was Ruby who had told them about the new club and had even been the one to suggest that they go to it. It wasn't only that, but recently they had been a bit... rude to Ruby. Because of stress they had to endure, they had basically neglected and bullied the younger girl. Blake had her head chewed off by Velvet and a few other Faunus students who said that Ruby was kind and explained that Blake had just been stressed and over reacted to her asking to visit the movies. Port had pulled Weiss aside and spoken to her after hearing about 'Ruby's slacking'. It was in fact unfounded as Ruby was one of the top three students in her year being right behind Pyrrha and right in front of Weiss. Yang was also put in her place. Glynda's riding crop was for more then just show and she put it to use. Glynda was a closet dominatrix that personally punishing her worst students. Apparently Teachers had a wide verity of ways to discipline students.

"We have been a bit unfair to her lately," said Blake.

"I just hope that Ruby can forgive us," said Weiss.

Yang gave her friends a small smile. "Come on guys it's Ruby we're talking about. We'll talk to her in the morning. I'm sure she'll forgive us," said Yang.

0000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm already getting a headache this late at night, I'm uploading this and going to sleep.

We need to get a thumbs up system for Fanfiction.


	2. Are you for real?

Cat: RWBY

Title: Never drop the cookies in the ice cream

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Main: Ruby X Neo (Cookies and Cream), Neptune X Weiss, Sage X Yang, Sun X Blake, Cinder X Emerald X Mecury, Pollination (Three sided)

Summary: Your to young, Your to immature, Sorry, maybe next time, SHE WAS SICK OF HEARING HER TEAMMATES dismiss her because of her age. To bad a certien Ice Cream themed girl took an interest.

Notes: Salem does exist, but in a different capacity.

I know that there are a lot of Ruby neglect fics, but It's kinda like when The Naruto Neglect fics first came out. It was so hot and different that it was hard to deny that Neglect had in and of itself become it's own sub genre. It's one I've personally come to enjoy.

Review Response

**Deadtoke14: **Glad you enjoyed the story. My Spellcheck is doing some funky stuff right now and is being a pain

**Shin: **Yo Shin my dude how you doing!? So one of my own Personal favorite writers Justanotherguy04. Made one of the bombest Ruby neglect stories i've had a chance to read Notice Me Ruby! Honestly when you made the Buddha reference I forgot all about it. I'm going to play around with this one as much as I can.

**Yuukiasuna-chan:** sorry to hear that one mentioned pairing turned you off to this story.

**RootBeverage: **Its a Sub-genre that I am many others have come to enjoy my friend. Short chapters have always been my weakness

0000000000000

**Chapter 2: Are you for real?**

**Location: City of Vale**

**Place: Fairy Godmother's Hotel**

**Time: 0820**

Ruby's head was pounding at the moment. She knew that she had drunk a lot of vodka and it a lot of jello shots with the girl who ordered her a drink. The only thing she was really thankful for at the movement that Yang taught her how to use her Aura to purge a hangover headache. She opened her eyes and tried to move, but found a pair of arms wrapped around her as something laying on her naked chest. She blushed like crazy as she realized that the girl she met last night, her lower lips and thighs were throbbing in a sore yet pleasant way. In a intensest everything came flooding back to her in an instant.

The kisses that dragged from her lips to her breasts to her maidenhood.

The girl... Neo, biting and sucking on her neck, with such skill, that Ruby was sure that the hickeys would last a while.

Ruby eating Neo out, as she roughly grabbed Ruby's hair, making her go deeper!

Grinding their pussies together. Bringing about such wonderful heat to her body!

Giving her virginity to Neo who used a strap on. Bringing her to climax after climax.

They had had sex for nearly 3 hours before they both had one last explosive orgasm together before sleep claimed them. She was sure that her bed mate would have already left. According to Yang most people who were interested in a one night stand tended to leave rather quickly so nothing could come of it. Yet here was a girl who she only met last night, didn't know nothing about, and she gave into he advances, her lips, her entire being. Neo had been so tender when they started, but quickly took everything to level 11.

"_By the brothers, I'm such a whore!" thought Ruby with a smile. "But last night was so worth it_

"Don't move so much," came a voice in a rather sleepy tone. "Your comfy to lay on Ruby,"

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin. "N-Neo your up," said Ruby as Neo snuggled into her.

"Hum?" asked Neo still half asleep. "Barely. You wore me out Rose. Not even my Ex could claim that,"

"Shouldn't we be getting up. I mean haven't we over stayed our welcome in this hotel?" asked Ruby thinking that their current room wasn't all that cheap.

Neo shuck her head, before she pulled out the Key-card and showed it to her. Ruby took the key-card and looked at it. Across the red card with Yellow highlights was _Penthouse V.I.P._ Ruby raised an eyebrow at this. Those were Cinder's colors if Ruby ever saw them. Ruby talked to Cinder on occasion. Cinder had her eye on several people at Beacon. She was a Former Huntress 10 years Ruby's senior and enjoyed a 5 year career in the field. She was actually a Reserve Huntress. No one knew why she quit, but she was still a regular lecturer at Beacon to mostly first year students.

"So I take it that your a good friend of hers then?" asked Ruby.

Neo gave a coy smile. "You could say that. At one point we were regular lovers. This was back during my first year. We stopped after a while. Not because we fell off or anything. It was just because we needed to focus on other things in our lives and we were becoming to close to each other," said Neo.

"Well glad that your still friends with her," said Ruby

" So am I," said Neo before she kissed Ruby and got up and winked at Ruby. "I'm going to take a shower. Doors open if you want to join me,"

Ruby watched as Neo left to the bathroom with a sway of her hips. She was under no illusions about what happened last night. It was a one night stand that saw the duo get down and dirty. Maybe she did need to clean up a bit. Ruby followed after Neo and spent another 2 hours getting clean. All the while she didn't notice her scroll lighting up with texts, missed calls, and voice messages all from last night and this morning.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**place: Team RWBY's Dorms**

**Time: 1000**

Yang paced back and forward in the room biting her thumbnail. A habit she had developed when Ruby was younger. She rarely did it, but she did it when she did she tensed to ruin the nail for a few days. Yang, Blake, and Weiss had been up all night worrying about their leader. They were tired and if Yang's slowly burning hair was any indication, angry.

"Your starting to wear a hole in the carpet Yang," said Blake

Yang looked at her partner. "I can't help it Blake. Whenever I get worried about Ruby I pace," said Yang as she resumed her pacing

"Yang, I love you like a sister, but for the love of the brothers take a seat!" yelled Blake.

"Not until I figure out what happened to Ruby! She should have been here when we got back. Ruby would never not tell us if she was leaving," said Yang.

"As much as I hate to agree with the brute she's right. Ruby just isn't the type to leave and not say something," said Weiss.

When WBY had arrived at their dorm and saw that Ruby wasn't there they figured that she was out taking a shower, at the Gym, or the forge. When Ruby wasn't studying or training- something Weiss accused her of NOT doing often enough- she could be found at the forge doing commission work on Weapons, either making them or improving them. Ruby had trademarks on several new styles of not only weapons, but items that could enhance existing weapons. Normally Ruby would only spend an hour or two there, but when she didn't return the girls became worried.

They had been up all night and most of the morning hoping that Ruby would call or text them back. Now here it was going on 12 hours and still no word from Ruby. Yang was getting worried and beginning to think the worst. Just as she was about to suggest that they go looking for her, the door to their door opened and in walked Ruby. She like the others were still dressed in her clothes from last night, her cloak was tucked under her arms, and texting on her scroll with a smile on her face.

"Where have you been!?" asked Weiss, the first one to open her mouth.

While Blake and Yang were worried about the younger girl they wouldn't have said it as harshly as Weiss did.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?" asked Ruby frost on the edge of her voice.

Weiss put her hands on her hips. "You heard me Rose! We've been worried sick about you all night and you have the nerve to come back as if nothing happened!" Weiss nearly yelled in rage. "What's wrong with you?"

Weiss only ever cared what Ruby did when it came to their overall team grade or her own personal grades. As it currently stood Team Ruby was number 1 in academics and only second in combat in their year having only lost one battle and that was to Team JNPR in a four V Four match that saw the Roles of leadership being swapped for a change with Weiss and Pyrrha taking charge. After the fight Weiss was so enraged that she had basically toned Goodwitch out and instead unleashed her Anger on Ruby in their dorm room, with neither Blake nor Yang coming to her defense. Weiss always expected everyone to be held accountable and fall in line. She never looked at her own faults!

"She has a point Ruby," said Blake.

Ruby turned from Weiss to Blake with a look of utter rage on her face. Blake who had a habit of running off and not saying anything to her teammates, was the absolute last fucking person who should say anything! A month back Blake ran off and ran a foul of a Rouge White Fang Unit know en as the Bull Chargers, the most violent and Anti-human of the White Fang groups that had splinter from the Original Fang and was led by her Mentor/former lover. The chagers had not only captured Blake and threatened to return her to Adam, but even kill her Human teammates. Were it not for Ruby and her friend from Atlas Penny, then Blake would have been in grave danger. Thanks to that little escapade Ruby had to spend a week in the infirmary due to low Aura levels and damage to her legs from pushing her stage 1 Semblance without rest. (1) (2)

"The least you could have done was return my texts sis," said Yang.

Ruby once again found herself looking at Yang with anger. Honestly with the amount of crap she was putting up from her sister she really didn't want to hear it from her. Many a night when Tai and Qrow were both gone Ruby would wait up all night watching for Grimm incase Yang came back drunk, angry, and unable to defend herself. She lot count around the 27th time she saved Yang's butt.

Ruby took a deep breath. "Sorry. After you guys practically sent me back here like I was a child, I thought about it and went to Glass Slipper. I was there for a few hours and hooked up with a third year student. We woke up and showered. After we exchanged scroll numbers I came here," said Ruby deciding that hiding the fact that she hooked up with someone when the others didn't have a problem talking about it around her.

She had to live though Yang bragging about the men and women she slept with. Yang was a huge slut. She never kept a partner longer then 2 weeks. Last time Ruby checked she was currently banging the Hulk of the Haven team SSSN, Sage. Sage was a nice guy and IF he had the stones he could tame Yang's wild tendencies down. Blake was dating Sun, the leader of the team. The two couldn't be more day and night if they were the sun and moon themselves. Blake who had fewer lovers, but for longer tended to gush over the things Sun did with his tail. Weiss was surprisingly the most reserved about sex, but was amendment that She and Neptune had had sex before. She kept that private until yang teased her enough into a foursome. By the brothers Ruby was sorry/not sorry she found that homemade sex tape.

Hearing this all three girls had different reactions. Weiss was blushing up a storm. She didn't need to hear that Ruby may have had sexual relations with SOMEONE who wasn't her. If anything she _deserved_ it for putting up with Ruby. Blake's eyes widened hearing that her friend, the most innocent of them was probably no longer a virgin in the slight limp was any indication. Sure Blake had a boyfriend in Sun, but Sun told Blake that he didn't mind if they were in an open relationship. And while she had been pushing Ruby away lately Blake did like Ruby a lot. She actually wanted to introduce her to the world of bondage. Yang was a whole different ballgame. Her eyes had gone from purple to red and her hair was on fire. Someone took advantage of her baby sister when she wasn't there! Yang had never approved of anyone Ruby liked. She was to good for anyone in Yang's mind. If they didn't met the Xiao Long seal of approval then they were not to touch her sister.

"Someone raped you!" screamed Yang in rage.

Ruby's jaw dropped at this. That was where they went! If they were so worried about her getting raped then they wouldn't have sent her away in one of the more Shady parts of Vale!

"Oh for the love of... NO Yang. We were both drunk and needy. We spent all damn night having sex," said Ruby.

"What's this foul person's name Ruby?" asked Weiss hopping on board the Yang train of crazy.

"We need to talk to this person Ruby," said Blake wanting justice for her young friend/leader

Ruby blushed in rage. "ARE YOU GUYS FOR REAL!? YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING CRAZY!" yelled Ruby so loud that she scared Yang out of Rage mode. "You sent me back to Beacon without a care in the world and when I do something that any of you three have done COUNTLESS times you want to berate me. Nope! Bump that nosie,"

"Ruby, We're older then you, so we know what's best for you," started Weiss matter of factly

"By two fucking years! And I've Proven time and time again that I'm more mature then Yang at times! but you all treat me like I'm doing something wrong!" yelled Ruby almost throwing out a punch in her rage.

"We're only trying to look out for you Ruby. That's what friends are for," said Blake.

"Sis you need to listen to us and let us handle things with this girl who took advantage of you," said Yang crossing her arms. "So just listen to what we tell you,"

"Listen to you huh?" asked Ruby much to calmly for Yang's liking.

"Finally your getting it though your immature skull!" exclaimed Weiss.

"So i'm suppose to just listen to you about everything without saying nothing. Let you three degrade me!? By telling me i'm immature? By telling me that I can be racist!? BY TELLING ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO!" yelled Ruby with her voice getting higher and higher with each second. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM A BUNCH OF FUCKING HYPOCRITES!"

With her piece said Ruby walked over to her clothes and pulled out a white sleeveless shirt, a black bandanna with roses on it, gloves, and a set over blue coveralls. Her forging gear, before she walked over to the bathroom.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm. "Where are you going!? We're not finished here!"

Ruby slapped away Weiss's arm and turned to glare are her. Silver met Ice blue. "Yes we are," said Ruby before getting in and slamming the door shut.

The three girls looked at each other, before agreeing that She just needed time afterall They did kinda ditch her.

"Give it some time girls. She just needs her space," said Yang.

All the while each of them had a feeling in their gut that her words were not to be taken at face value. That those three little words had far longer and deeper reaching meaning then any of them knew.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Gym**

**Time: 1130**

The sound of the treadmill going was heard throughout the nearly empty gym. Beacon had a large budgt from the Gym and had three of them. This was the one that Team IREN(iron) frequented since it was close to the third year dorms.

Neo was there in her gym clothes a pair of pink short shorts, knee high socks, white and pink running shoes, and a half shirt that stopped just below her breasts. Were it not for the sports bra she wore people would be having a free show.

On the treadmill next to her was her partner and good friend Electra Qurtz, She was taller then Neo... Most everyone was to her chargen... anyway she stood at 5'7" with c-cup breasts smaller then Neo's own, mile long legs, and a flat tone stomach, her navy hair reached her waist in several dreadlocks, pink eyes. She wore a black sports bra, and blue spats, Electra honestly fell into the same category as Weiss Schnee. Rich, beautiful, and held to a high standard by her family. The difference was that her Family were Legacy Hunters. Before they were Huntsmen they were Mercenaries. So unlike Weiss who had to find her pah, Electra already knew her path before she was even three years old.

"So you know where Ivory and Null are?" asked Electra slowing her run down to a walk o she could lower her heart rate as she wiped her face.

Neo thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head. Knowing those two boys they had managed to get into the pants of some girls or ended up just hanging out with their bros in team HITS... To her and many others they were teams shit. Either way Neo didn't care about those two idiots at the moment. She loved them like brothers, but her thoughts were on a certain crimsonette.

Her scroll chimed making her slow her running down to a crawl as she grabbed it. And looked at it. She smirked at the image. It was Ruby in nothing but a white towel dripping wet from a shower.

Had fun last night, how about a date tomorrow after classes?

"Oww she's cute. I think that's The first Year Ruby," said Electra.

Neo nodded as she tried not to let how aroused this picture made her show on her face

Well Neo wouldn't be turning that that Invite as she quickly typed back.

What should I wear?

Ruby reply shocked Neo and made her incredibly horny.

Something that will look good on the floor.

000000000000000000000

And Cut. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It didn't take a l

A/N

1: To me semblances evolve as the User needs them or becomes more experienced with them. Ruby, Emerald, and Weiss are the prime examples are

2: Blake is the biggest fucking hypocrite in Ruby. Someone try and change my mind.


	3. First Date

Cat: RWBY

Title: Never drop the cookies in the ice cream

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Main: Ruby X Neo (Cookies and Cream), Neptune X Weiss, Sage X Yang, Sun X Blake, Cinder X Emerald X Mecury, Pollination (Three sided)

Summary: Your to young, Your to immature, Sorry, maybe next time, SHE WAS SICK OF HEARING HER TEAMMATES dismiss her because of her age. To bad a certien Ice Cream themed girl took an interest.

Just moved to a new city and took a break. I'm back and ready to roll.

Review Response

**Yano Uzumaki:** Yep

**Omniscient Tree:** I'm actually thinking of redoing a few stories. To be honest with you Suger Rush is my second favorite pairing at the moment since Nora worked her way into my second favorite characters spot right behind Yang and right above Ruby.

**Kamina44:** Good to hear from you my friend. I'll be sure to Check out AO3 for your stories when I get a chance.

**Chaks:** That's how a I use to depict texts, but it became to jumbled when I have Thoughts and Flashbacks in italics. So I used under lined for it.

**Shin:** Read this chapter my dude

There's more I want to address, but i'm going to let you guys and gals read it and see what's up.

000000000000000000000

**Chapter 3: First Date**

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Ports Class Room**

**Time: 15:45 (Monday)**

Yang sighed in boardum as Port's lecture about the Grimm Griffon. It was just another Grim as far as she was concerned. Just hit it a few times and that was that. Yang looked to her left to see Ruby taking notes on the things port was saying, all the while she kept looking at her scroll with a smile on her face. Yang felt a rage in her stomach as that thought hit her! It was almost enough to activate her semblance on reflex alone! Who was it that Ruby was texting? It had to be that skank who she slept with on Saturday! The fact that Ruby slept with anyone boiled the Blonde Brawlers blood like nobodies business. Ruby was suppose to stay sweet and innocent until her wedding night! Be it male or Female. And even then they should think twice before touching Ruby in such a way! She should have at least waited until she was in her last year at least before she even had sex. She should have waited for...

Yang shuck her head. She knew where that those thoughts lead her and she didn't want to go there.

This was their last class of the day. After this Yang planned on taking Ruby out to the Arcade to make up for missing out on her Sister Sunday two weeks ago. Did she regret it? Yes she did, but the guy who asked her out was cute and charming. She figured that Ruby wouldn't mind if it was just one day. Yang had regretted the date almost from go. The guy talked about himself nonstop. He was apparently one of the remaining descendants of the 27 Knights of the Warrior-King Osuma. Other then that he wasn't that impressive. He wasn't a Huntsmen, He barely made a living as a member of the Kingdom government as an city representative. ANd he constently talked about the modals and such he dated!

After that rather shitty date, she came back to the room. Mad, not her normal fighting mad, but rather a disappointed mad. She quickly ripped off her clothes and got into the shower to change into something a bit more comfortable. Before she could get the shower in Ruby came in and asked her how her date was. Granted she asked out of concern, but at the time Yang was just to mad and went off on a rant about how Ruby was being a nosy brat. Yang hadn't cared that she hurt her sister's feelings. She just wanted someone to feel bad like her. To bad the person had been her sister.

The bell rang breaking her of her thoughts. She gathered her stuff and looked at Ruby who was doing the same. Yang smiled at Ruby.

"Hey Rubes! you got a minute for your favorite older sister?" said Yang patting her sister on the shoulder and giving her what she thought was a winning smile.

Ruby looked at Yang with a rather unimpressed looked. "Your my only sister. What do you want Yang?" asked Ruby.

"So I didn't have anything going on today and I was wondering if you wanted to hit up the mall maybe even the arcade?" asked Yang as she played with her hair. A nervous habit that she had developed as her hair grew in length.

Ruby sighed. "As much as I would _LOVE _to go to the arcade I have a date tonight," said Ruby stressing the word love.

Yang's eyes widened. "What!? Who do you have a date with!?" asked Yang catching the attention of their friends from Team JNPR, especially Pyrrha, the invincible girl.

Ruby sighed. "Her name is Neo and she's a third year student. We exchanged numbers Saturday and I asked her on a date yesterday afternoon," said Ruby.

_The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Saturday? That was the day that..." thought Yang, before her eyes widened in realization._

"She's the girl you slept with!" said Yang.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! Not that it's any of your business," said Ruby throwing her arms up as if giving up.

Yang narrowed her eyes. "It's my business if she's taking advantage of you!" yelled Yang.

"She's not!" yelled Ruby right back.

"UGH! Why can't you listen to your big sister!?" asked Yang in anger. "I've never lied to you! I've never allowed you to get hurt in anyway! Why can't you just trust what I say like when we were kids!"

Ruby huffed. "You don't listen to me and I'm your team leader! You know what I'm not even going there with you Yang! I have a date that I need to get ready for. Bye!" yelled Ruby as she walked away.

Blake, Weiss, and Team JNPR made way for the angry crimsontte. While she never really showed it Ruby could get quite creative when she was angry. When Cardin had gotten juice on her cape, she beat the ever loving crap out of him. So her friends knew better then to get in the way of Ruby at the moment. They cleared a path as Ruby just walked past them. without a word. She saw Nora open her mouth to speak, but one harsh glad shut her down, before she even started.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Team IREN's dorm**

**Time: 1720 (Monday)**

Neo stood, looking at herself in the mirror. She braied her pink hair, while leaving the other side undone. She wore a Pink and Brown virgin killer sweeter, white booty short, bangles around her wrists, thigh high brown boots with a golden heel.

Neo was applying lipstick when the door opened to the room and in walked her Team Leader. Ivory. Ivory was a rather tall male, standing at 6'3" with milk chocolate colored skin and a frame that would have made most men jealous with an 8 pack. His hair was black and kept spiked with the sides and back shaved off, red eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. He wore a leather vest over a white long sleeve shirt, and blue jean pants. His weapon was a pike that was currently strapped to his back. He was a nice enough guy, but he had a bad habit of Allowing pulling his emotions back when he feels like he's going to hurt someone's feelings. It made him a strong but week person.

"You have a hot date tonight?" asked Ivory as he took of his shirt.

Neo turned to him and raised a brow at him. The members of team IREN were not 'gun shy' about looking at each other in the buff. Hell each of them had at one point in time brought a partner back for some late night loving while the others were in the room so it wasn't that big a deal.

Neo nodded her head.

Ivory nodded. "Alright. Have fun then. And please try not to stay up to late getting some. We have a mission tomorrow afternoon," said Ivory as he laid down on his own bunk and pulled out some headphones.

Neo gave him the peace sign, before leaving the room.

**Location: City of Vale**

**Place: Park**

**Time: 1740 (Monday)**

Ruby looked at her wrist watch as she waited for Neo to arrive. After Yang's crap in class they got into another argument in the room. This time it was about Ruby's clothes. Ruby wore a sleeveless button up shirt, tight red miniskirt, black stocking, and a pair of black and red sneakers. Yang had told her she looked like a ho. Ruby had defended her choice by calling out yangs own 'qustionable' combat outfit. Tyang had argued that it helped with her Free flow brawling style. Ruby told her that she was one titti pop away from stardom in the pron industry.

Ruby felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Neo behind her with a smile.

"Hey Neo," said Ruby as she graced Neo with a smile

Neo gave a small wave to her date. Ruby raised an eyebrow at this.

"You don't talk much do you?" asked Ruby.

"Nope. I like messing with people's heads. I don't mind speaking if we're alone though... Say in a bedroom. I've been told i'm something of a screamer," said Neo with a smirk.

Ruby blushed hearing this. "So what do you want to do?" asked Ruby.

Neo smirked and Dragged Ruby off. Neo lead Ruby to a skating ring. As they got their skates the two sat on a bench and changed them out. Neo was the expert when it came to skating and guided Ruby around the rink with practiced ease.

As the duo glided around the rink Ruby found herself staring into the eyes of Neo. Her mismatched Pink and brown eyes drew Ruby into them. She saw depths to the emotion in those eyes. Emotions that Ruby was all to familiar with. Pain, suffering, anguish. Emotions that she buried to help her cope with the passing of her mother. Emotions that Yang had helped her bury. But she also saw something else in those eyes. Something she couldn't understand, something she would try to figure out later.

The duo skated together for another hour before they left the rink to get something to eat. As they ate they decided to speak about things they liked not related to their lives as Huntresses. Neo talked about her interest in silent arts, while Ruby told her of her interest in weapons smithy. After they finished eating the Duo left and found themselves a hotel for the night.

**Location: Beacon Academy**

**Place: Team RWBY's dorm **

**Time: 19:20 (Monday)**

Yang paced back and forward in the room.

"UGH! Why is there nothing to do!" yelled Yang as she ran her hands though her hair.

Weiss had went to see Neptune, mostly to get her perfect little brains fucked out while Blake was currently in the library, probably flicking her bean since Sun, Sage, and Scarlett were out on a mission. Sure Yang could call a one of her fuck buddies up, but she really wansnt in the mood for sex at the moment. There was always the old fall back of hooking up her scroll and do a grinding session on Remnant Crusades. Yeah that would take her mind off of things. (1)

She quickly booted up a desk mount and hooked up her scroll. She quickly found herself signed in and using her Monk Character Yin. As she logged in and began to look for any quests that had been added in the last week since the Devs were adament about keeping the updates strong she quickly discovered that the last time she played She had been in a quest that required a Samurai Class. She quickly opened her friends list and looked at all of her friends currently active to see who was a Samurai Class. She quickly realized that most of her friends were Offline and the ones that were online didn't have the class requirement for the quest. She went though the list again, before her eyes fell on a name. Her In game Partner, two steps away from in game marrige.

Rose Guardian- Samurai Class- Lv 87.

That was Ruby's character. Yang clicked on it and looked at Ruby's stats. Ruby had maxed out her speed Stats, while her Attack stats were actually minimal. The only thing that Made Ruby feared was the fact that she was a considered one of the strongest raiders in the game. She and yang formed a 2 man guild that saw everyone and their grand mama wanting to join them. She opened her Quest Menu and looked though it. It showed that every quest that they could complete they did complete. Just the two of them. Sisters against the world.

Just like the time Yang had gotten suspended from fourth Grade because she beat up a third grade bully that was picking on her sister. Or the time Ruby took the blame for Yang nearly burning down the Greenhouse when she unlocked her Semblance. Or the time they had stayed up all night just watching movies when Qrow and Tai went on Hunts. As Yang sat there looking at Ruby's Avatar she began to feel a strange sense of longing for her sister. Not even noticing the single tear that ran down her face.

_Maybe It's just Ruby growing up... Yeah. She still needs her big sister, even if she doesn't realize it yet," thought Yang as she shut down her account for the night._

She'd talk to Ruby in the morning about it.

**Location: City of Vale**

**Place: House of Fall Hotel**

**Time: 2210 (Monday)**

Ruby sighed in content as she lay naked next to Neo. The duo cuddling and both their hairs a mess of sweat and other juices. Neo apparently wasn't easily stratified when it came to sex. She also apparently liked to eat more then anything else. Ruby herself discovered a like for... by the brothers she was getting horny again just thinking about it.

"That was just... oh gods. That was just amazing," said Ruby.

Neo smirked at her lover, before kissing her. "Didn't think I'd be having sex with you on the first date," said Neo.

"Considering that we had sex the first time we met is this really a shock?" asked Ruby.

Neo thought about it for a minute. "Good point," said Neo as she snuggled back into Ruby.

"How long are you and your team going to be gone?" asked Ruby breathing lowly fighting sleep.

"About a weak or two. We're going on a Mission to a village at the edge of the Kingdom and helping the local militia out while the SDC builds them a Hard light barrier," said Neo with a yawn.

Ruby frowned at this, but Neo only smiled. "Don't worry so much babe. I'll be back before you know it," said Neo.

Ruby smiled. "I hope so," said Ruby kissing Neo, before both drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000

And cut. Sorry for the wait. I literally just got back Internet connection after moving to another city. I'll be back up and running fully by the end of march. Also for those of you wondering I haven't abandoned Trap God. I just haven't finished the next chapter on it. I littarly just finished the Chocho fight and I'm working on the rest of that chapter as we speak.

A/N

1: If enough interest is shown i'll do a spin off of this with the lemons that have been mentioned. Like the Foursome with Yang,Weiss, Sage, and Neptune.


End file.
